


Then I Fall Asleep to Dream My Dreams of You

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Sometimes Jonah lets his mind wander.





	Then I Fall Asleep to Dream My Dreams of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



It wasn't often that Jonah let his fantasies wander this far, but there was something about Joel that has him thinking about things he normally wouldn't dare.

Images of Joel standing in front of him flashed into his mind, a gentle smile on his face as the edge of his boot pressed firmly against his cock. Joel just watched him, not moving, just looking with a simple, unreadable expression on his face.

And normally the fantasy would end here. But this time around, it continued, and the Joel in his dreams was talking to him.

'You look gorgeous like this, my little slut. Do you like it?'

Jonah nodded quickly; even in his dreams, he could feel his body trembling.

Joel just smiled, the tip of his boot applying pressure to the head of Jonah's cock, making the man shiver.

'Tell me Jonah, who owns you?'

Jonah let out a shaky breath.

'You...you own me.'

Joel let out a small sigh and pressed his boot down a little harder, his eyes shining behind his glasses.

'Is that how you address me?'

Jonah closed his eyes quickly and shook his head.

'No...no, I'm sorry, master.'

Joel smiled wickedly. 'You aren't. And you'll pay for disrespecting me...'

Jonah let out a whimper as Joel released the pressure on his cock and moved towards a desk across the room. He looked back at Jonah and beckoned him over with one finger.

Jonah moved quickly, crawling across the floor to his master, his head bowed low. When he reached Joel's shoes, he kneeled in front of him and kept still.

Joel hummed for a moment and quickly gripped Jonah's hair, yanking it back to force Jonah to look up at him.

'How should I punish you?'

Jonah closed his eyes and bit his lip, which earned another tug of his hair from his master, once again forcing him to look up.

' I… What about a paddling? And, um...please master. Don't allow me to come. I don't...I don't deserve it.'

Joel gave him a pleased smile, his grip loosening ever so slightly. 'I think that's a good start.'

Joel let go of Jonah and moved to the drawers of the desk, pulling out a small leather paddle and a large cock cage. He placed the paddle on the desk and walked over with the cage.

'Stand up.'

Jonah did so quickly, his large frame towering slightly over Joel's.

The older man smiled and gave Jonah's cock a tight tug, smirking when Jonah let out a loud whimper.

He sucked his teeth and shook his head, slowly stroking Jonah. 'So, eager... I bet you'd come now if I let you.' He shook his head again, quickening up his ministrations. 'Do you want to come, Jonah?'

The younger man flushed and nodded.

Joel smirked and let go of his cock, attaching the cage in one swift move and locking it with a click. 'Well, that's too bad, now isn't it?'

Jonah whimpered and let out a light sob, the cage tight against him. Joel looked him over, admiring his handy work. He hummed to himself lightly for a moment before pointing to the sturdy wooden desk.

Jonah got up quickly, the movement causing the cage to adjust and tighten around his large erection. He let out a quiet moan and moved as quickly as possible to the desk to lay over the top of it, his feet still firmly on the ground.

Joel grabbed the paddle and moved to stand behind Jonah, looking over his thick frame with appreciation.

'How many do you think you deserve?'

Jonah swallowed hard for a minute. 'At least ten, sir.'

Joel nodded approvingly before bringing the paddle down across Jonah's ass with a loud crack.

The younger man barely moved, barely made a sound. Just let out a shaky breath and counted out, ‘One.’

Joel continued his ministrations nine more times. Each smack left Jonah breathless and aching against the cock cage, but he never let it show. Instead, he just counted quietly and focused on his breathing. When they were finished, Joel ordered him to turn around and get back on his knees, which Jonah quickly complied.

'My, my. You took that punishment very well. I'm both surprised and impressed.'

Jonah bowed his head, hiding a small smile.

'So I think my little slut should get a reward. What do you think?’

Jonah looked up at his master, his eyes wide. 'Please sir.'

Joel slowly undid his pants, pulling his cock out and placing his hands once more in Jonah's hair.

Jonah moved quickly, eagerly taking Joel's cock into his mouth. He moaned at the taste as he sucked on the head, looking up at Joel to silently beg him to fuck his mouth. The corner of Joel’s lips quirked slightly as he gripped Jonah's hair harder, thrusting slowly into Jonah's eager mouth.

'You like that, honey?'

The use of the pet name caused Jonah to moan around his masters hardness. He nodded quickly and sucked as Joel sped up his thrusts, hands pulling Jonah's hair painfully tight, causing the younger man's head to spin.

Joel pulled Jonah's head back and moved his cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop. He quickly began stroking himself, his eyes closed and breathing rough before coming all over Jonah's glasses, face, and neck. Jonah licked his lips quickly, lapping up some of the fluid with the tip of his tongue before letting out another moan.

Joel stepped back, tucking himself back into his pants, admiring his work. 'You look gorgeous covered in my come. Do you like it, sweetie?'

A strange ringing penetrated Jonah's mind and he felt his body pulled away from the dream and thrown back into reality. He sat up immediately, readjusted his glasses, and looked around; embarrassingly, he had fallen asleep at the desk in his bedroom. He blinked for a few moments, trying to find the source of the sound with bleary eyes before noticing the trilling coming from his computer. He stood up quickly and without thought answered the skype call.

Joel's kind face popped up on the screen and Jonah felt his stomach turn as Joel smirked, a glint in his eye.

'I'm glad you're so happy to see me, Jonah...'

The younger man blinked for a moment in confusion before glancing down. He was only wearing an undershirt and briefs and was very, very obviously hard, precome darkening the front of the underwear.

Jonah looked up at the screen, completely flushed. 'Uh… I'm...uh.'

Joel just smiled, shifting forward in his seat so he was closer camera. 'Why don't you tell your sir about what's got you so worked up?' he asked, voice low and even.


End file.
